In some printing apparatuses, images are formed on substrates using a marking material. Such printing apparatuses can include a belt that defines a nip. Substrates are fed to the nip and subjected to processing conditions to fix the marking material onto the substrates.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing and methods that can strip substrates from surfaces effectively.